the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Society
"The Society" is the thirty-third episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 109th episode overall. Synopsis When Gumball gets the idea the school has a secret society, he is determined, and irritating, to become a part of it. Plot At school, some students are auditioning for roles in a play. When it is Gumball's turn to act, he disappoints Mr. Small with his acting and Robin Hood outfit. Gumball protests against Mr. Small because the play is so boring, and points out that Darwin does not even have a role. After Mr. Small asks him to audition "properly," Gumball says he is a serious actor. When he asks for Gumball's headshot, Gumball gives Mr. Small a literal headshot with a bow and arrow. With a non-lethal toy arrow stuck to his head, Mr. Small panics, and Gumball tries to apologize and undo his action. At the principal's office, Gumball is given detention for the rest of the month for shooting an arrow at a teacher's head. When Gumball tries to demonstrate what actually happened (in an attempt to get a lighter punishment), he accidentally flicks a paper clip into Principal Brown's eye and makes him fall out of a window. Principal Brown extends Gumball's punishment to three months detention after his injuries, and after Gumball causes another paper clip to set the fire alarm off. In the school yard, Gumball tells Darwin that he thinks that the world is against him. He makes a point when a pack of chips he pays for in a vending machine gets stuck. Then he furiously beats on the vending machine after seeing Tobias about to buy his pack of chips. But after he gets his chips, all the snacks in the vending machine fall out, and Tobias takes them all for free. Gumball gets the idea things do not go his way because of a secret society in school. He then explains the "evidence" for the society's existence, and says he wants to join it. In the hallway, Gumball tries to look everywhere for the secret society. He encounters Principal Brown, and does a secret handshake with him. When Principal Brown states that he thinks he needs to wash his hand, Gumball does this by setting off the fire alarm and the sprinklers. The scene skips to Gumball and Darwin in the library, with Gumball looking for a secret book lever while Darwin tries to dissuade him from trying to find a society which he believes does not exist. Gumball rotates a shelf, and causes this to cause a domino effect on the other shelves, squishing other students. He tries other things which he thinks is the secret lever, but flees from a group of angry students and teachers. Gumball tries to ask Rocky about the secret society's password, reasoning that he knows every inch of the school and has to be a part of the society. Rocky tells Gumball the password to his ATM, email, and Elmore Plus accounts. When Gumball tries to bribe him into giving the society's password (still believing it exists, and Rocky knows about it), Rocky refuses and runs away, saying he can not be bought. Darwin points out that Gumball is starting to upset people, but Gumball does not give up. In the next scene, Gumball blends in with Tobias by hiding behind him in his behind. Tobias does not notice Gumball's body embedded into his, and proceeds with his school activities cluelessly. At gym class, he gets tired from lifting two people at the same time and sees that he has gained weight. At the hallway, Darwin talks to Gumball, but Tobias thinks that Darwin is talking to him. Tobias only notices Gumball when he is handed a can of body spray. Before he can get mad, Gumball sneezes as a reaction to the body spray, and knocks Tobias out cold with his sneeze. In the schoolyard, Gumball continues with his search. He goes as far as searching beneath the clothes of students and teachers, but further upsets many people. When the angry students and teachers ask Darwin what his brother is up to, Darwin tells them that Gumball thinks there's a secret society in school, and that he will not stop searching until he finds it. They all decide to give Gumball what he wants in order to stop him from disturbing them, despite Darwin's objections. An unenthusiastic Darwin escorts Gumball to the gym, with Gumball reading a note from the supposed secret society. Then the lights open, and reveal the students and teachers, dressed with boxes on their heads. Banana Joe (dressed with a sock) welcomes Gumball to their "secret society." Darwin tries to dissuade Gumball from joining the society which he knows is fake, but Gumball ends up convincing Darwin to join him instead. Banana Joe (the leader of the "society") gives Gumball three trials, the first involving Gumball to get beaten up with pillows on pillows. Gumball insists that he does not need "special treatment," and says he will do hardcore things for them. Banana Joe gives him what he wants, and Gumball beats his head with one of the pillow's pillow's trays. Gumball passes the "trial" after his face breaks into pieces. For the second trial, Gumball is sent to mock their enemy, Richwood High by roasting them. After Gumball goes to do this, Darwin tells Joe he should have been more specific. Then Gumball comes back and scares everyone with a roasted mascot of the mentioned school. Inside, Carlton grieves about how he was criticized by Gumball. When he tells them how Gumball painted his costume so it looked like it was roasted, everyone sighs in relief. The third trial begins at the school's rooftop, where Gumball must take "the leap of faith." Blindfolded, he must jump to the front, where the ground is covered with pillows. When Gumball endangers himself by moving backward and preparing to jump towards the unprotected side, Darwin tells Joe to reveal the truth. Banana Joe and the rest of the people take off their masks, and Joe reveals the truth and that they did all what they did so Gumball would stop being annoying. Then he apologizes, and leaves with the rest of the people. Gumball takes this in, and thinks he understands. He still believes that the society is real, but they double-bluffed him. But he says he learned that he does not need to be part of the society since he has Darwin. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Banana Joe *Principal Brown *Tobias *Mr. Small Minor Characters *Teri *Sarah *Anton *Idaho *Alan *Librarian *Miss Simian *Penny *Bobert *Colin and Felix *Juke *Rocky *Coach *Leslie *Carlton Trivia *This episode reveals that Gumball knows archery. Continuity *Footage from "The Safety" is reused. *The music that can be heard when Gumball is at the schoolyard is an instrumental version of "Who's Gettin' Candy?" from "The Limit." *The eye symbol drawn on the boxes of the students and staff are similar to the eye that Mr. Small drew on his forehead in "The Allergy." **It also resembles the eye on Mr. Small's pendant in said episode. *This is the second time Gumball participates in a "Leap of Faith," the first time being in "The Kiss." (but now, he performs this with Darwin) Cultural References *In the audition for a school play, Idaho plays as Theodore Roosevelt, Sarah as Thomas Jefferson, Tobias as Bill Clinton, Teri as Abraham Lincoln, Alan as George Washington, and Anton as Richard Nixon. *Gumball dresses up as Robin Hood while he auditions for his role in a play. **In his audition, he also imitates Indiana Jones, Hulk, Harry Potter, Ryu's Shoryuken from Street Fighter, Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick, and the announcer from Mortal Kombat. Goofs/Errors *Despite being on board with creating a fake secret society, Miss Simian is nowhere to be found at Gumball's initiation. fr:La société Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes